Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Characters Also ich finde dass die Charakter erstellen, der nächste wichtige Schritt ist, nachdem die Geschichte umrissen ist. Llyod finde ich gut, weil ich wüsste sowieso keinen besseren, und wenn es ein Britisches Schiff ist, wieso nicht. Aber da sind wir schon bei meiner Frage: 1) Weil ich würde es (natürlich) sehr interessant finden zu erforschen, wie die monarchischen imperien die problematik der dekolonisation und representation von minderheiten sowie sozialen probelemen (also nationalismus und Sozialismus als ausdruck von gewissen sozialen interessen) handhaben, und einen extra monarchischen/offen imperialistischen touch (als coole steampunk lösung) hinzufügen; (zumindest würde ich das gerne in ein paar texten/charactere ein wenig ausbauen). Dazu hab ich mir gedacht, ob man eventuell ein paar charaktere aus verschiedenen imperien auf der crew hat, oder zumindest mit verschiedenen wurzeln... also ein wenig wie auf der enterprise, um eine bunte multikulturelle crew zu haben. 2) Abgesehen davon könnte man, aber das kommt darauf an wie weit dir das gefällt, argumentieren dass dieses eine schiff eine kooperation (die erste), aller imperien ist, um die neusten technologien und die besten leute zusammen zu bringen, für, sagen wir mal frontier oder grenzkonflikte und deren lösungen? 2a)und/oder der captain hat einen multiethnischen hintergrund und hat vielleicht deshalb einen nicht englischen 2 vornamen (aber das ist jetzt eigentlich nur weil wir noch keinen haben, sozusagen aus der not eine tugend, aber ein rein-"rassiger" englischer captain fände ich auch seeehr cool und auch passend für steampunk....?) 3) Aber ich würde es auch cool finden, wenn wir andere wege gehen, und zb eine uniting commonwealth lösung als idealistischen weg erarbeiten, für den das schiff unterwegs ist und deshalb verschiedenste nationalitäten an bort hat. 4) Oder wir lassen den ganzen idealismus ganz weg, und machen hardcore empire-romance, und steampunk fierce battles between hatered and frozen positions of alliegance, patriotism, and crown loyalty?? 4a) Was ich der bisherigen beshreibung der geschichte entnehmen kann, ist es eher eine piraten-jagen, und die piraten/barbaren sind all die anderen empires... finde ich auch cool, ich wäre halt gleich verlockt, einen spion, oder piraten sympathisanten in der crew zu platzieren, um ein bischen ein piraten flair hinein zu bringen????? Oder halt zumindest Spionage story???? So einen Charakter fande ich halt persönlich sehr interessant, halt irgend ein probleme schaffendes element in der geschichte, eines dass drama hinein bringt???????? oder halt zumindest mystery??? 5) Kurzum, was ist die soziale und persönliche, soziopolitische stimmung/klima der charaktere und tagespolitik... Stehen wir vielleicht vor einem ersten weltkrieg, der halt im weltraum ausgetragen wird, und aber nur noch erbitterter und noch extremer (weil sich die zurückgehaltenen sozialen und lokalpolitischen/ethnischen themen angestaut haben)? 6) Oder einfach nur klassisches koloniales geplänkel, wo es weniger um den krieg, als das zeigen von macht und stolz, der neuesten technologien und armadas? Einfach nur protzen und angeben? (finde ich am witzigsten!!!!!!!!!). (wobei ich das zweite am interessantesten finde, danach 1 und 3)...aber 6 und 4a ist schon sehr witzig, wenn man sich vorstellt, wie verbort und angeberisch diese imperialen navy leute man darstllen könnte... ... die anderen möglichkeiten zb das ww1 modell, finde ich in form von C&C Red Alert Style auch recht witzig (oder auch in einem ernsteren setting)...????????????????????????????????????????? ... naja bin gespannt was du dir vorstellst, weil meine finger wollen schon mal ein bischen charakter profile erstellen, egal in welchem setting, vielleicht hast du ja auch noch geniale andere settings und kombinationen zum vorschlag, bin also wie gesagt gespannt.... also dan lg nach SO-Asien Kooperation? Hast du schon mal von sowas gehört zwischen Deutschland und Frankreich oder Großbritannien. Nein, nur wenn es um gemeinsame interessen geht. Aber nicht um handelsrouten zu schützen, das sind eigen-interessen und wenn die der anderen geschäwcht werden ist das mein vorteil. Ergo ein zero-sum game, wenn du was an handel verlierst ist es besser für mich. Aber wenn Großbritannien piraten jagd kann es natürlich schon sein dass als nebeneffekt die anderen auch davon was haben. Verdammte free-rider! (zB: höllander) Viel realistischer wäre es wenn ein Britisches schiff unter kommando eines Briten (die admirality muss ja irgendwen an bord vertrauen können) auch diverse andere mit dabei haben. War ja auch früher so. Irgendwelche arbeitslosen portugisische navigatoren aufkaufen, holländer die schon jahrzehnte im orient sich herum treiben und die sprachen so wie den handel kennen, franzosen und deutsche die entweder kaufläute oder missionäre waren haben bestimmt auch einiges an expertise. Ich denke hier an einen 'sheppard' wie von firefly. Ein doktor muss natürlich auch sein. Also 2 ist insofern perfekt solange dass schiff eine britische monopol darstellen wiederspricht. Ich sag das jetzt nicht um zu nerfen oder so, sondern das ist einfach realitischer anstatt irgend eine kooperation zwischen riesen Groß Mächten die sich alle als zero sum's sehen. Weltfrieden besteht ja bis heute nicht. Ich habe das ganze ein bisschen so auf gebaut dass es wie 1904 aussieht, als Großbritannien die ersten "battleships" gebaut hat und dann 'musste' Deutschland auch ähnliches bauen um mit zu halten. Außerdem wird die "herrschaft" des schiffes der briten und seiner jedoch multi-NATIONALEN crew ein stress faktor sein für konflikte und interne macht kämpfe de wir für die story verwenden können. Die welt ist lange nicht so idealistisch wie gene roddenberry es sich vorgestellt hat, stattdessen ist es eher viel mehr wie in singapur, wo man es schwarz auf weiß sieht anstatt sich das wünschenswerte ein zu bilden. Oder kurz gesagt wie mein professor singapur bezeichnet: "multi-ethnic racist harmony" => SAU GEIL, HAHAHA, PERFEKTE AUSSAGE, DECKT ALLES AB!!!!. Ich will aber auch nicht zu viel an den ethnischen hintergrund der einzelnen leute reden müssen. Immerhin finde ich dass ethnischer hintergrund relativ unwichtig ist, stattdessen ist kultureller und sozialer hintergrund wichtiger. Vielleicht könnten wir zB einen Doktor haben dessen "ethnie" unbekannt ist und dessen ursprung nur stückerl weise zum vorschein kommt. Andere hingegen können gerne direkte quasi-stereotypen sein von mir aus. Stereotypen im sinne ihrer rollenverteilung. Also zB die im motorraum arbeitenden sind vielleicht ein haufen inder und coolies, jedoch der offizier ein ire oder schotte. Es können auch eine gruppe an unbekannten "gästen" anbord sein, ein bisschen wie firefly wieder, jedoch denke ich hier eher an die 1930 jahre wo die meisten schiffe immer sehr gehobene elitäre gäste mit hatten auf ihren reisen. die natürlich alle aus verschiedenen gründen mit sind. Geht das in ordnung, ich habe versucht möglichst viele von deinen genannten ideen ein zu bauen bzw. zu herbergen und gleichzeitig ausreichend realismus zu behalten. Hintergrund? Nun wie im 'background' zu lesen ist, will ich möglichst einen riesen krieg vermeiden. Das ist für eine story eher doof und unumfassbar. Wenn die annahme besteht dass weltraum vorschung existiert und jetzt dieses schiff im weltraum herum fliegt, können wir auch davon ausgehen das atomarewaffen erfunden wurden. So wie im background steht, ist einstein in deutschland geblieben und die atomwaffe wurde dort erfunden und dann haben es alle andere nauch erfunden. Ergo die Groß Mächte haben sich in einen art MAD (mutually assured destruction) gefesselt. Wo die einzigen konflikte nur durch proxy erfolgen und daher kein groß-krieg ausbrechen kann. Daher gibt es auch piraten, also eigentlich 'privateers', versteckte kriegschiffe die sich nicht bekannt geben. Aber nur im kleineren rahmen, immer haben wir ja nur ein schiff und können keine armada bekämpfen. Denk vielleicht ein bisschen an Freelancer wo ab und zu marauders vorbei kommen. {C}- noch was, cool wäre es wenn unser kapitän nach einiger zeit immer mehr zum schluss kommt dass eine Offworld Company erstellt werden sollte und das Empire von London aus hier nix zu sagen hat sondern stattdessen die interesseren der company. (Die H.E.I.C honourable east india company) übrigens was ist das: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_India_Company_(video_game) => nein habe ich nicht gekannt... können wir irgendwann ja ausprobieren (vorgemerkt) {C} {C}Okay versteh, so hab ich mir es auch gedacht, wollte (oben) nur ein wenig brainstormen. {C}Appropos schiff,... ist das Schiff nur ein Battlecruiser, oder hat das auch Jäger/kleine (Kampf)Schiffe/"Flieger", an bord? {C}...aber bevor wir noch weiter im vorhinein einschrenken... werde ich mir diese Scenario durch den kopf gehen lassen, und mich ein wenig hinein denken... - wie das schiff aussieht. pfu darüber habe ich eigentlich noch gar nicht wirklich gedacht. also was riesen groß gigantisches wie andromeda fände ich nicht sinnvoll. hmmmm... vielleicht was in der mitte, wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann immer den mittelweg gehen, also sowas wie bei dieser englischen komödie wie heißt die noch mal "Hyperdrive". http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2a/Camdenlock_640.jpg Übrigens ich habe wie du vermutlich schon bemerkt hast die start page ein wenig verändert. Dabei habe ich den link zu deinem namen verloren, und weiß auch nicht mehr wie ich ihn wieder bekommen. Kannst du ihn wieder dazu geben? Ich glaube dass die start page so um einiges besser aussieht. Vorhin war es immer so leer oben und das foto war einfach nur ein platz halter. Vergleichstabelle: Characters comparison aide (for our own use to know roughly what type of personality these individuals correspond to): main characters: *Captain Lloyd Barret '' - Picard / Janeway / Sisko *First Officer, Commander ''Robin McKinley - Riker / Tom Paris (but female obviously) / Dax *Ships Physician, Commander Dr. Albert Schönmayer - Flox / Bones (but not EMH) other crew: *Ether and Science Officer, Commander Arun Rafi - Tuvoc's personality with Seven of Nine's duty *Assistant Physician and Botanist, Mr. Thomas Baker - Harry Kim *Ships Operations & Staff Officer, Lieutenant Commander Okib Tabia'''' '''Vasquez'' - Nelix *Chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Jefferson O'Neil - Miles O'Brian/ B'Elanna Torres (tough personality) *Engineering Officer, Lieutenant Commander Gina Kalbi ''- Kaylee (engineer from Firefly, fun and arty) *Navigation and Helm Control Officer, Lieutenant ''Aroha Jackson - Tom Paris / Zoe Washburne (Firefly) *Communications Officer, Lieutenant Dr. Adam Wu - Hoshi Sato / Pavel Chekov *Expeditionary Operations Officer, Major ''Ylva Vanhoed ''- Lt. Yarr (from TNG)